fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie (Resident Evil)
Zombies 'are one of the main antagonists of the ''Resident Evil ''franchise. They are Humans who have succumbed to the T-Virus either through contaminated water supply or via bites and scratches from a virus carrier. History Background Resident Evil Zero Resident Evil Resident Evil 2/3: Nemesis Resident Evil: CODE Veronica Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil: Degeneration Known Infected *'Brad Vickers: *'Forest Speyer:' *'Marvin Branagh:' *'John Clemens:' *'Murphy Seeker:' *'Edward Dewey:' *'Dorothy Lester:' *'The Keeper:' *'Conrad:' *'Peter Jenkins:' *'Will:' *'Bob:' *'Hersh:' *'Greg Glenn:' *'Mr. Burnside:' *'Kurt:' *'Andy:' *'Nicolas:' *'Thomas:' *'John Toleman:' *'Robert:' *'Bill Nyberg:' *'Alex Bechet:' *'Don:' *'Scott Jones:' *'Dennis:' *'Unnamed Truck Driver:' *'Unnamed Airline Passanger:' *'Unnamed Police Chief:' *'Unnamed Bodyguards:' *'Unnamed Back Seat Zombie:' *'Unnamed Spencer Rain Captain:' Biology The Hippocampus suffers from severe necrosis due to infection, meaning that the Zombie's memories and special navigation skills have been compromised. Because of this, a Zombie has lost any sense of reasoning and is driven completely by instincts, most notably the urge of feed. Due to their diet, the body of a Zombie begins to over-produce stomach acids in order to dissolve the meat quicker. This leads the Zombies to sometimes vomiting the acid. A Zombie will pursue it's target until it is rendered immobile by decapitation, completely destruction of the brain or completely incineration of the body. Not being able to feel pain, a Zombie can resist several gunshots from a typical small-caliber handgun before falling down, but can be easily killed with either a well-aimed shotgun blast to the head or a high-caliber magnum handgun. Due to the necrosis throughout their bodies and the degradation of the nervous system, Zombies move very slowly and awkwardly, leading to their signature shuffling gait and their easily avoided lunges. However, there are also some Zombies capable of moving faster due to less advanced degradation. A Zombie can continue to pursue prey even after losing limbs or the lower half of it's body. Zombies that have lost the use of their legs will instead crawl after their prey until it can grab the target and bite into their leg. They can be stopped by crushing their head or kicking it off entirely. Some Zombies lay dormant on the ground due to their lack of nutrition, but will bite anything that comes to their direction. These Zombies that play dead can be easily spotted, as their heads usually follows prey's movements. In situations of lack of nutrition to the unavailability of live prey, Zombies resort to cannibalism, consuming other Zombies or infected corpses that have yet to reanimate. However, upon noticing live prey, a Zombie will cease cannibalism and turn their attention to the live prey. Variation of Infection Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Zombies Category:Undead Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Horror Game Villains Category:Characters Who Don't Speak Category:Monsters Category:Man Eaters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Hungry Characters Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Calm Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Animal Killers Category:Child Murderers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Clawed Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Dimwits Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Plague Bringers